Children With Paintbrushes
by Kiaara-Chan
Summary: RUSSLIET. The meeting of the Baltic Sea States is tense. What makes a personified nation act? Their economy or their free will? Russia and Lithuania try to work out their love life while the European Crisis is going on! Might be M if I do a second chapter.


**Author's Note: I just want to say before I get any complaints is that everything in this story is laced with real events and the majority of this story is fictional! Any opinions or events have been taken to consideration and have all been put into ONE single day.**

**Can someone thank me for researching?**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: You know who HE is!**

* * *

" I'm honored to pass the title of Presidency of the Baltic Sea States to our fellow nation, Russia" Germany stated with little to none sentiment. His voice was commanding even when his sentences didn't call for it. Clapping erupted in the room, Germany stood at the podium as his eyes searched for his successor. Russia stood up from his chair, blushing and even giggling as he walked towards Germany.

The room was very large, three isles of staircases with four doors leading up to the exit, four white long tables rounded off one atop of another. The first row, closest to Germany, consisted of twelve chairs, small flags were placed by their respectful personification. The order went by presidency terms, Russia being the current he was seated in the last seat in the row. These were the official participating states. The second row was longer but only ten seats were reserved for the _observer_ states of the council. The third row consisted of the bosses of their designated country, they too had a small flag displayed before them.

The fourth row was left empty….

" Ah, thank you!" Russia began as Germany started his walk back to his seat. " I've waited long time for my turn at president! I hope I don't disappoint!"

" I plan on doing lot of things this year so please be nice everyone! Remember, if you can't play nice, I won't either!~"

The majority chuckled awkwardly to themselves as others seemed to turn the other cheek and fixate on something else in the room. " Uhm, oh yeah! One last thing, I don't feel well so no stupid questions, I'm talking to you _Litva_" Russia focused on the brunette before him, a frown settling on his boyish features. Situated between Denmark and Norway, Lithuania looked uncomfortable being put under Russia's spotlight in front of everyone, his days of tearing up at the sight of the larger nation were somewhat gone now.

Somewhat…

" Trouble at home?" Norway whispered to Lithuania in a comforting tone, his blue eyes never leaving Russia's form. " Are you done Russia?" Germany asked with slight impatience. " Ah, yes! Thank you!" Russia nodded with a shy expression as his boss began to speak in front of the podium.

" Hey, _Lita_,_ Nor_, check this out…" Denmark whispered as he threw a piece of candy lightly in the air as he caught it with his mouth " Cool right?" Denmark chewed on the pink candy which turned out to be gum, the blonde nation blew a small bubble. Lithuania nodded with fascination as Norway sighed at Denmark's immature stupidity. Germany sat beside Norway, muttering back to Italy who sat in the second row behind him, whispering nonsense to him. Russia listened to his boss speak with half interest, he already knew what the man was going to say, the man practiced the speech on him before they arrived to the meeting. Russia decided to see what his fellow friends were doing.

Finland and Estonia were the first two in the row, they reminisced about the old days. Poland was third in row as he looked incredibly fascinated with his freshly done manicured nails. Sweden decided to join in Finland and Estonia's conversation, responding with silent nods. Latvia was hidden between Sweden and Denmark.

Lithuania….

Russia adored the small country with a thriving passion to annoy him just to see his pouts of frustration. Lithuania's incessant questions on Kaliningrad, apologies about the so-called occupation in 1940 ( Which it wasn't!) and security. Russia heard that Poland and Lithuania weren't getting along like they used to. Poland's new boss was trying to make nice with his boss. It was working, to Lithuania's anger. Good. Lithuania's boss isn't so trusting of either him or Poland. She accused Poland of concerning himself with Russia more than Lithuania. Wasn't his fault the world thought he was more important than a country of three million.

Well it wasn't!

Come to think of it, Poland has been talking more to him as of late, not even bickering, just casual talks about random things. Lithuania doesn't like it. Good. Russia on his right and Belarus on his left, Lithuania feels vulnerable so he _has_ to depend on Poland. Such is the price for being tiny. " Russia, make this work. Europe is in crisis. We don't need another scandal afoot. You shouldn't corner Lithuania like that." Germany lectured softly next to him. Russia made no attempt to respond or give Germany any eye contact, at first. A smile soon appeared on his face ' I make actions. Not you" Russia replied with a childishly cruel tone.

Lithuania was his.

" Polish air fleets are still protecting Baltic skies, our friends should consider our hard work instead of making such crude statements about our duty to them" Poland's boss stated in the podium, all the nations failed to realize when Russia's boss dismissed himself from the podium. Poland stood up and slammed his palms down on the white desk, emerald eyes giving Lithuania a death glare. Lithuania was all too willing to return the action.

" Your totally being unfair _Liet_!"

" Your being a jerk Poland!"

Murmurs filled the large room " This is unacceptable behavior from the Polish party!" Lithuania's boss exclaimed. She stood up from her chair, positioning herself as if ready to have another go with Poland's boss. " As if your statement on scapegoats is any more acceptable!" Poland's boss declared through the small microphone on the podium's stand.

Russia stood up and raised his hands, motioning everyone to cease the bickering " Everyone please stop," He began. " These discussions should not be carried out in such manners. As president, I declare a break to compose ourselves da?"

" Is he allowed to do that?" Estonia grumbled. " He _is_ president for the time being, besides I agree. Fighting like this doesn't solve anything" Finland replied. Sweden nodded silently in agreement. Fifteen minutes were for the following break. Many of the nations headed outside by themselves or with their boss, some chose to leave with a fellow nation. The bosses left behind by their nations looked through papers or left on their own. Poland stayed behind with his boss, complaining about Lithuania. Russia looked around for the brunette and caught a glimpse of him and his boss exiting out the doors. The two looked hell-bent on getting their point across.

" Brother, we congratulate you on your term in presidency…"

Russia turned around to be greeted by Belarus and Ukraine. The two females nodded at him in acknowledgement. " Thank you, sisters" To his sisters' dismay, Russia turned down their offer to grab a snack at a nearby bakery along with their bosses. Russia waved goodbye as the two blondes left his view. Russia wondered where his boss was at the moment? Shrugging, he left to go find his favorite playmate.

* * *

Lithuania agreed to every single statement his boss said ( Willingly or not) about their current situation. She continued to evaluate as he sipped on his tea ( Which she kindly bought for him). " We have every single right to act defensive, Russia is acting sneaky and temperamental while Poland could pull one over us!" She reasoned as she looked over her papers.

" Russia's objectives have always been unclear, it's only now that he chooses to share his thoughts with us" Lithuania reminded his boss, and by us he meant not only to him and her but, to the world. " It's quite difficult, our situation. But I have a duty to you and our people. I won't leave my term without accomplishing something"

" Thank you, that means a lot"

" Da. Quite touching"

Both Lithuania and his boss looked up, surprised ( He kind of jumped out of habit) to see Russia standing before them. " Russia," She began in warning tone " We cannot talk to you without an official meeting". Lithuania was the one who suggested to get some tea at the built-in café to relax their nerves. He also had to settle his stomach so he could take his antidepressants. The duo sat there, going over their strategy to cleverly counter Poland and even Russia if it came down to it.

So to say, speaking of the Devil…

" I have no wish to speak with you" Russia replied softly yet cruelly as he gave her a unfamiliar stare. Lithuania sensing another potential verbal warfare, smiled at his boss " It's alright. He won't do anything that might put him in a bad light". She looked at him as if he had lost his common sense, but she trusted him so she got up, took her papers and went back to the meeting room; She gave one last threatening glare towards Russia as she silently excused herself. Inwardly, she knew she shouldn't have done that.

" I assume you want to go somewhere more private?" Lithuania asked as he stared off at something form across the table, not glancing up at Russia. His fingers tapped against his Styrofoam cup, a sign of anxiety. " Da. If you don't mind. You know I don't like extra eyes" Russia replied with a more joyous tone than before. Lithuania exhaled unevenly, finishing his tea in one long gulp, the two left.

The room appeared to be some type of consulting room since a round table with two dark chairs on each side were placed before them. The room was average sized, for Lithuania that is, Russia frowned and thought how his room was bigger. Russia locked the door, and pulled out a chair for Lithuania to seat himself in. Flushed, embarrassed, annoyed, nervous, and even worried was all that described Lithuania at the moment. Taking the offered seat and situating himself, he felt Russia push him in.

" We only have," Lithuania began as he pulled back his sleeve to read his wrist watch " Eleven more minutes until we head back down. What do you need?"

What do you want is more like it….

" Ah, aren't you going to congratulate me on my presidency?" Russia asked as he giggled, Lithuania inwardly sighed. In truth, he liked serious people. They were straight to the point and didn't goof off. Like America, back in his outsourcing days. Although he was sure a certain British nation would very much like to beg to differ. "Congratulations…" Lithuania stated with no real content.

" I know you aren't doing so well with Poland…" Russia began. Lithuania frowned. Taking that as a insult to his nation pride, " No need to put your input on the situation, thanks" Lithuania bit back with irritation. Russia didn't like the influence Lithuania's new boss had on him, he was becoming so much more bitchier. What happened to the Lithuania from old times before? The one who wanted to be his friend?

Past emotions shouldn't affect what's happening now, he's supposed to act like a good president. Russia still is irritated that everyone puts him in a corner if he doesn't agree with Democracy, changes are what's best but he's too stubborn to give Lithuania whatever he wants. " It's my business now, as president. There's a lot of trust issues, but I cannot remedy it all at once or by myself"

" Will you apologize about the occupation? Will you state why Lenin is still in Kremlin unburied? Will you lower the gas prices for me?" Lithuania was asking all these questions dead-on with no plan on stopping if it hadn't been for Russia's hushing.

" I'm amused you believe this conversation is all about politics, has she really impacted you that much?"

Lithuania froze, straightened his back which was hunched, and now faced Russia with eyes filled with remorse and accusation. " I'm sorry if I think we have nothing else to talk about but politics, please just say what you need to say..". Russia smirked, he had Lithuania just where he wants him, confused and frustrated. " Actually, I just want to say that I'm happy that we're getting to see more of each other! In a way this still relates to politics da?"

"Eh? Oh you mean the bridge in Kaliningrad and trading? You _are_ my biggest business partner, it's a given" Lithuania stared at his lap, locks of brunette covering his face. He was obviously holding something back. Silence dominated the whole room. Russia took this time to get a good view of his beloved, not much has changed in those twenty years, but the larger knew the smaller took pride in every little detail of becoming free from him. How beautiful.

" It's just hard you know?" Lithuania started again as Russia listened with intent, Lithuania never knew this was an action the blonde could do, at least with him. For the first time ( Away from the public's view) , Russia was letting Lithuania do the talking. The brunette thought carefully yet emotionally on what to say to the other. Hit him hard.

" We've got something to clear up and maybe we'll fix it some day but today is not that day. I still need you believe it or not…"

" So why won't you let me hold you _Litva_? Like old time? I can treat differently now. I can make you happy….As Ivan and Toris!"

Lithuania stared up at Russia. To use their human names was such an honor, the fact that Russia used it meant…

" I can't give you all of me to you. But I do miss your touch to be honest. I miss Ivan, the man who made love to me years ago" It was Russia's turn to look flushed, how Lithuania said that with such a determined face without breaking eye contact was admirable. " I miss Toris. We only have ten minutes but let's make new memories!~". Lithuania squeaked in shock and embarrassment.

" R-Russia! We can't This is imprecate to do at such a respected and government-owned place!"

" Da, da, da. Let's have fun" Russia brushed off Lithuania's concern as mere scaredy-cat nonsense. Standing up, the blonde approached Lithuania. " Relax, _Litva_. I'm sure some already have sneaked their fun in this place too. We won't get in trouble-"

" We can do this later!-"

" That, my dear Lithuania, is a lie. Your boss wouldn't allow this type of conversing to occur again. We won't be able to touch again after today"

Lithuania stood up, his eyes filled with determination, but for what? Russia smiled gently at his old lover. Lithuania began to tear up, shaking his head slowly as if refusing something in his mind.

Ah, there's his Lithuania….

" It's okay. If your scared. If our bosses fight. What will become of us?"

Lithuania looked at Russia, eyes now pleading, how easy it was to read his emotions by just looking into those emerald eyes of his. " Your saying this may be the last time we're on good terms, who knows what becomes of tomorrow. This opportunity I can't allow to pass by me. Russia, do it"

The larger tackled the other onto the table, the ruffling of clothes and whimpers from the brunette were heard, Russia made sure he was going to make the other come back for more. Then even if they fought they would just have lots of make-up sex afterwards. So long as he got to touch him it was okay….

" _Liet!_ I know your in there! Open up! We have, like, things to discuss!"

Furious almost desperate knocking shook the lust off from the duo inside the room. Russia was ready to smash in the person's face who interrupted his long-awaited sexy time with Lithuania. " It's Poland….IT'S POLAND?" Lithuania went pale as he realized how close he was from reaching third base, buttoning up his dress shirt he blushed as he patted down his hair. Russia was so close to getting what he wanted.

Before Lithuania had anytime to compose himself, Russia took it upon himself to open the door " Da?". " Listen _Liet_, we are, like, the best of friends so get over your inferiority complex and stop discriminating my kids! I miss shopping with you~"

Russia was so close from chanting his mantra of _'KOL'_, but the more reasonable logic in him made him want to insult Poland first " _Litva_ is busy. Go away Warsaw Tranny, your presence is killing our mood". Poland paled when he saw Russia, his brain couldn't connect why Russia was in the room in which his bestie for life was supposedly in. Why would Finland and Sweden lie anyways?

" R-Russia, like, where is _Liet_?"

" I'm right here…."

Russia turned around to see a frowning brunette give Poland the death glare.

Poland looked at Lithuania then at Russia then back to Lithuania.

" Is he raping you?"

Lithuania couldn't exactly remember what happened in those two minutes, it was all a big messy blur. But he believed Russia tackled Poland in a fury, the two nations punched and rolled around in a mess. Lithuania was too much in shock to actually do anything about it, though he kind of thought Poland should of seen that coming.

The authorities found strands of long silky blonde hair on the floor, a nail or two and pieces of female clothing spread around the area. No blood but from the looks of it, someone definitely bruised in that fight. Before Lithuania knew it, everyone was called back in to finish the meeting. Poland was excused from the meeting.

Russia was told that it was not necessary for him to still attend ( Poland got some good hits on him) and he should go check on his minor injuries. The large nation denied any offers to leave. After the meeting was over, Lithuania felt a little heartbreak when Russia's boss quickly took him away from area, probably to get those scratches checked out by a nurse.

" Lithuania what's wrong? Your crying"

Lithuania turned to his boss, he realized he was in the taxi when the woman looked at him with worry. Lithuania shook his head. He really wanted Ivan to do _that_ to him that he actually looking forward to it. It was pathetic wasn't it? Nations do not cry when they do not get laid. But it was so much more than that. He wanted to hold _Ivan_, tell him about all the things that happened in those twenty years good and bad. To fell his embrace, his kisses, his surprisingly loving _warmth_.

He missed it so badly….

Or course it was Poland's fault, everything seemed like the blonde's fault nowadays.

Lithuania decided he would just have to try to meet with Russia when the country was due for a visit from him.

" I just realized how much of a fool I really am"

His boss took that as a omen and began the next two hours lecturing and consoling him on how much of a _strong and willful_ he truly was.

He really did miss it badly….

* * *

_If I get enough reviews, I'll add a second chapter and maybe then Russia and Lithuania might get their "sexy time". I kind of wanted it to end with Russia's point of view but oh wells…..REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE? REVIEW!_

_The title is hencing the usual lyrics of MaruKaite Chikyuu...cause I do that_


End file.
